Perfect Harmony
by Kristen325
Summary: What'll happen when Masaya breaks up with Ichigo? kisshuXichigo fanfic!


I can't take it any longer, thought that we were stronger.... the words to one of the American songs Zakuro had told her about played in her head as Ichigo walked down the street. I can't believe Aoyama doesn't like me anymore..... the thought made her eyes well up with tears. She ran the rest of the way to her house, willing herself not to cry.

-------

Kisshu sighed absently kicking a rock around the room. He missed Ichigo but she probably didn't even think about him anymore. She probably was still in love with that Aoyama guy. "Why don't you actually find something usefull to do?" Pai said, entering the room.

Kisshu put on a cheerful face "but this is usefull!" Pai rolled his eyes

--------

Kisshu hadn't actually planned on going to see Ichigo but it kind of just happened. He stood watching her breathe in and out deeply and she slept peacefully. She muttered "Aoyama", and Kisshu sighed. Of course she still wasn't over him. He turned ready to teleport when he heard Ichigo mutter his name. He turned back around and looked at her. Did she really just say his name or was it his imagination?

Ichigo had been dreaming of Aoyama breaking up with her ..again and then the dream had turned to her and Kisshu walking around together at night. Ichigo abruptly sat up and was shocked to see Kisshu right next to her bed.

"What are you doing here!?"

"Did you miss me Kitty-Cat?" Kisshu was back to his annoying old self. "No." Ichigo said bluntly, maybe a little but like i'd tell him that, she thought. "Its not good to lie Kitty-Cat you did too miss me. I saw your eye twitch."

Ichigo was silent for a moment, "I don't twitch when I lie....." Kisshu shrugged, "Anyways I heard you say my name in your sleep." He smiled widely.

Ichigo was silent not knowing what to say back to him. Kisshu clapped his hands, "See I was right it was true! Have you lost intrest in your other boyfriend already?" Ichigo flinched like someone had hit her when Kisshu referred to Aoyama. Kisshu sat on Ichigo's bed. "What's wrong?"

Ichigo shook her head willing herself not to cry. Kisshu could tell Ichigo was upset about something, it hurt him to even see her that upset. "You can tell me Kitty-Cat." Ichigo thought for a moment, Kisshu actually was being sort of nice right now so maybe..... "Fine Aoyama broke up with me." She said quickly.

Kisshu was silent for a minute "Well he's stupid if he can't see how amazing and one of a kind you are." Ichigo started to smile, "Really?" Kisshu nodded. Ichigo looked down begining to blush, "Thanks she muttered softly." Kisshu stood up, "Any time Kitty-Cat." He kissed her quickly on the cheek then left. Ichigo felt the side of her face where he had kisseed her and smiled as her heart started to pound.

-------------

Ichigo got to the cafe late that morning, "Sorry i'm late guys." Pudding ran up to Ichigo, "Sorry about Aoyama-nii san. Do you miss him? Did you cry when he broke up with you? Do you--" Lettuce grabbed Pudding and covered her mouth. "We said we weren't going to mention him Pudding-san" she whispered. Ichigo laughed as Lettuce struggled to keep Pudding quiet, "It doesn't matter i'm over him."

"Seriously?" Asked Mint and Zakuro at exactly the same time. Ichigo nodded "I actually think I might like someone else now..." "Who?" Mint asked curiously. Ichigo smiled and shook her head, "I'm not telling." Lettuce finally realeased Pudding who ran around Ichigo in circles. "I smeel Kisshu!" She yelled. Ichigo's face turned bright red. "I think you're mistaken Pudding, well i'm going to go change." She ran into the changing room.

Once she left Zakuro,Mint, and Lettuce, all glanced at eachother and smiled.

----------

For being late Mint had made her stay after work to clean up. Well at least today wasn't that busy of a day, even thought Shirogane did yell at me for not paying enough attention, Ichigo thought. I couldn't stop thinking about seeing Kisshu last night.... I got a lot of the customer's orders mixed up because of that. Ichigo wiped the tables down and then stacked the chairs up.

"I don't have much to do so I guess i'll go for a walk before I go home." Ichigo changed back into her normal clothes and left the cafe. She wasn't really paying much attention to where she was walking, she was mostly thinking about how tomorrow was Monday and she had to go back to school. She looked up surprised when she heard a cicada chirp in a tree next to her.

She was even more surprised to see it was the same cherry blossom tree where Aoyama had taken her one time. The same cicada was still lonely and still calling for a mate. Ichigo sighed and muttered, "just like me."

"Remember this place Kitty-Cat," said a voice from next to her. Ichigo jumped a little, "Yes, I do." Kisshu was silent for a moment, "this was the place I realized I truely loved you." Ichigo was silent not knowing what exactly to say back. She turned to Kisshu, "I--" Ichigo stopped speaking as Kisshu kissed her on the lips.

She felt her heart beat fast and the the blood pounding through her veins each time he touched her it felt like fireworks were going off. This whole time she thoguth she loved Masaya she was wrong, this was real love that people always talk about. Kisshu smiled and wrapped her in a hug, finally she was his.

The cicada who had been chirping all the way up until now stopped abruptly. Ichigo pulled away from Kisshu and looked at it. Instead of the one lonely cicada always on the tree, there was two. The cicada had finally foudn itself a mate, just like Ichigo.

Kisshu began to smile as he remembered the bug he used to think was so annoying, and he realized that he wouldn't be alone anymore either. Ichigo leaned in and kissed Kisshu. As they kissed beneath the cherry blossom tree the two cicada's began to chirp together in perfect harmony.

kisshuXichigo


End file.
